


An (Un)Fortunate Encounter

by vanitasapologist



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Time Travel Fix-It, Young Xehanort - Freeform, as in sora being an adult, not the old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanitasapologist/pseuds/vanitasapologist
Summary: Sora from a failed timeline where the darknesses won goes back in time to try to mend fate. However, in the middle of this he has an unexpected encounter.
Relationships: Sora/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	An (Un)Fortunate Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things to note in this fic
> 
> 1.) Sora is 20 in this  
> 2.) Young Xehanort is 19  
> 3.) Everyone in Sora's failed timeline died except for him and Riku (rip)

Sora was sitting inside Galaxy Toys to investigate the status of this world. Sora did not initially have any interest in the world as he did not intend to defeat Young Xehanort prematurely and knew he would never defect from the Organization, but he decided to visit regardless. Sora was investigating as to whether or not there were any differences in the world from when he experienced it himself. He arrived there shortly before he knew his past self would be there, and waited outside Andy’s house until his past self and Donald and Goofy arrived, and it was then that he moved to the toy store before his past self could. He remembered what happened to him and his friends quite clearly, and knew where to go. The person who he was not so sure of was Young Xehanort. He had somehow split this world in half, and Sora was a bit curious about how he was able to do such a thing. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to see Xehanort split the world as he remembers it being split for a good while before his past self arrived and with his current self deciding only to come here yesterday. However, he was still curious about what Xehanort’s younger self did. But he also did not want to risk being seen. 

Xehanort wasn’t disguised as a toy like his past self was, but was still shrunk to a toy’s size, meaning that Sora would have a difficult time finding him, while Xehanort would have an easy time finding him.Sora would have shrunk himself as well but since Donald was the one who dealt with their disguises Sora didn’t know how to. So instead he was currently underneath a cash register, with an organization jacket on and with his hood up, trying to disguise who he was. Sora decided to stay put until he heard any noise, and if the noise was of his past self and friends, he would move closer to them and observe them, and if it was a noise he didn’t recognize, to examine the area and then leave. For what seemed like an eternity to Sora, he finally heard some noise of several people talking and stood up and looked down to see exactly what he expected, until he heard someone speak directly behind him.

“What business do you have here? I was assigned to this world” 

Sora’s heart dropped at the voice that was surely Young Xehanort’s right behind him, with his head running through the options of what to do or say. 

_Should I say anything at all? Will he recognize my voice? Should I just run???_

“Excuse me?” Xehanort said as Sora prolonged his decision for a little too long. 

“I just...wanted to check this place out.” Sora said, trying to make his voice sound as low as possible for it to be unrecognizable.

“Why were you hiding?”

“I didn’t want them,” Sora said as he pointed at his younger self and companions “to see me.” 

“How did you know Sora was even going to be here? The last time I checked I was the only one who was even supposed to go to this world.”

And then he asked the question Sora was dreading the most.

“Who are you?” Xehanort said in an aggravated voice. 

And that was what made Sora run, except when he turned around Xehanort was full sized and was directly behind him, not allowing him to leave. Which made it seem as if Sora was going to answer him.

This was Sora’s worst nightmare, and was now angry at himself for coming here.

“I…….” And without knowing what to say, Sora decided instead to fight. 

He kicked Xehanort in the crotch, and then proceeded to punch him in the face which was enough to get him to wince over in pain and distract him. Sora shoved Xehanort over and ran past him to leave the area until he heard Xehanort running after him. 

_This is bad! I can’t let them see me!_ Sora thought as he decided whether or not to run outside of the section he was in, and decided that after glancing down and seeing his past self in the process of defeating some heartless, that it was better to run outside of it so he doesn’t get caught. 

As Sora ran, he opened a dark corridor that led outside of the toy store, around the back so his past self wouldn’t see him through the door. He ran through it and for a second thought he was fine until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

“I’m still here you know...” Xehanort said almost directly in his ear which made him yelp and try to jump forward, but couldn’t as Xehanort placed another hand on his other shoulder and held him tightly where he was. 

Sora struggled to break loose and was surprised that Xehanort could hold him there so tightly by just holding his shoulders. 

“You can try all you want but you cannot escape.” Xehanort said which definitely was in Sora’s ear this time which gave him a chill down his spine and made him shudder, which made him want to hit himself as Xehanort chuckled at it. 

“You must not be from the Organization, because if you were you wouldn’t be so scared to tell me who you are.” 

Sora panicked and desperately tried to get Xehanort’s hands off of him, and when realizing he couldn’t do it with just his strength alone, found the darkness in himself and used it to pry Xehanort’s hands off of him.

“So, you can use darkness.” Xehanort said with a smirk.

“That was nothing.” 

“You’re right, that was nothing, but not everyone can use darkness, especially not so easily. There are only a few individuals in the organization that use darkness and none of them look like you.”

“You don’t even know what I look like.”

“That may be true, but I know that both the Riku Replica and Vanitas are much shorter than you, and all of the other versions of myself are much taller than you.”

_Shit, he’s right!_

“So then, would you be so kind as to tell me who you are, or am I going to have to force you to?” Xehanort said as he drew his keyblade.

Sora was about to form a dark corridor around himself to leave until Xehanort teleported directly in front of him. 

“And don’t even think about leaving.” Xehanort said as he held his keyblade directly in front of Sora’s face.

Sora grit his teeth and jumped backward. 

“Fine. I’ll fight you.”

Sora has fought and defeated Young Xehanort before and was stronger now than he was when he defeated him, this should be a piece of cake for him, right?”

“Believe me when I say I will not go easy on you.” Xehanort warned.

“Don’t worry, I can manage.” Sora retorted back.

Until he realized that the only weapon he had was his keyblade, which just so happened to be the one Xehanort’s older self has. Without any keychain on it either.

“What will you fight with? I believe I will win quite easily if you have no weapon.”

Xehanort began to run at him, and with that Sora had no choice but to draw his own keyblade and block the attack Xehanort came at him with. Their two keyblades locked in place, Xehanort looked directly at him, trying to see his face. Though the black coat luckily obscured his face, Xehanort, looked down in shock to see the keyblade Sora held.

Sora could see the clear confusion on Xehanort’s face.

“Are you...from the past….?” Xehanort asked.

Sora panicked for a moment, thinking that Xehanort had almost found him out, realizing that he was not from this time, but was then confused as to why he would think that.

“Why would you think that?” Sora asked, still speaking in a deeper tone to mask his voice.

“The keyblade in which you are holding is ancient, surely you must know that.”

Sora surely did not know that. Master Xehanort gave it to him while on the brink of death, congratulating Sora for defeating him. Sora took it from him but did not intend to use it until he was no longer able to wield his original keyblade, forcing him to use Xehanort’s as his own. It took Sora a while, but he was eventually able to use the keyblade as his own, being able to summon it and make it disappear freely, but was never told anything about it. 

Though from the sound of Xehanort’s voice, it occurred to Sora that this is something that he should know and realized he could get away if he pretended to be someone unknown from the past.

“Yes.” Sora said, and after a moment, he decided to along with this lie.

“...That’s right. I came here from the past and wanted to observe what happens in the future.” Sora said as seriously and evenly as he could.

However, the way he said it did not seem to convince Xehanort if the look he was giving him was any indication, as well as the fact that Xehanort would not unlock his keyblade. 

“Is that so? Well then, if you are a keyblade wielder who wielded my future keyblade before you, you should show me your face. I would be pleased to get to know you, as in a way, we are connected.”

_Connected?!_

“Connected….?”

“Yes, as you should know, that keyblade has been passed down for generations, from keyblade master to keyblade master.”

_Master?!_

“Oh sorry...you’re right...I didn’t realize what you meant at first.”

Between the close proximity of Xehanort and his continuous questions, Sora’s nervousness was starting to show in his speech. 

Xehanort’s face contorted into confusion, and Sora could imagine that his mind was reeling trying to figure out who he was.  
It was then that Sora realized Xehanort was lost in his thoughts that he was able to unlock their keyblades. 

This time, Sora decided to stay and fight. 

Sora started to run towards Xehanort, and teleported above him, swinging his keyblade down on his head. 

He wasn’t intending to destroy Young Xehanort early, that would change too much, but he knew Xehanort wasn’t going to let him go so easily, and decided to injure him enough to escape.

Luckily or unluckily, Xehanort teleported away from the attack making Sora fall to the ground. 

However, Sora quickly got back up and realized that he could get away now. 

It was then that it also occurred to Sora that they had been out here for quite a while, and looked back at the building they were just in. 

Xehanort followed Sora’s eyes and seemed to have read his mind as the next thing Sora knew Xehanort raised his keyblade and pointed it at the building as he said:

“Time stop. Well then, that should give us more than enough time to ourselves”

_Did he just cast some form of Stopza on the whole building?_

“What did…”

“I stopped time for everyone in that building, meaning that we are alone. Oh, and don’t even try to think about leaving. That spell will force you to stay here no matter what.” 

The way Xehanort was talking made Sora feel various things at once. Was his voice always so seductive? Was his face always so attractive? 

_No stop thinking like that! He’s the enemy!_

Sora shook his head in order to get his head straight and without any choice began his attack once again. Though instead of getting close, he shot rays of darkness and light at Xehanort, which missed him by a hair.

“Darkness and Light. Now, this could get interesting.” Xehanort said as he smirked again.

“You know, I can use light quite well myself.”

Sora knew this to be true, as the old man used light against him when he fought him but did not expect his younger version to know it too.

“You are not as special as you may think you are for using both.”

_Wow, way to cut through my self-esteem there Xehanort!_

“I know I’m not special for doing that.” Sora lied. Partially, he knew others could use light and darkness but that it only extended to Roxas and Master Xehanort which was not that many people (though then again, he does not know that many keyblade wielders to begin with.)

“Good.” Xehanort simply said. 

Afterward, Xehanort shot a ray of light right towards Sora that Sora only noticed right before it was about to hit him. The next time Xehanort shot a ray of light at him Sora deflected it back at him with his keyblade, which successfully hit Xehanort right in the face. Sora took this as an opportunity to run towards Xehanort and properly start hitting him with his keyblade and managed to get a few hits in his stomach. Xehanort quickly got a hold of himself again and hit Sora back, managing to get a few hits in himself before Sora moved to dodge one of his attacks and blocked the rest of his hits. 

“The way you hold your keyblade…” Xehanort began in between hits.

“It reminds of someone I know.” And when Xehanort said that Sora’s heart sank for the second time that day. 

But Sora tried to not let it phase him as he kept attacking Xehanort.

“You know, you should try to just hold your keyblade with one hand. Oh, or is it just too heavy for you to hold.” Xehanort said in a mocking tone that made Sora’s blood boil. 

“I can hold it with one hand just fine! I just prefer holding my keyblade like this!” Sora said a bit too loudly….and a bit too….uh oh…

“Your voice is different than it was before. Have you been hiding your voice…..Sora?”

Sora couldn’t help but gasp out loup.

What!? How could he know?! I don’t sound exactly the same as I did years ago. And why would I be older?

“Heh...of course it would be you.”

“Of course it would be me?! What does that mean?!”

“So it is you!”

_Fuck, he led me right into his trap!_

Sora panicked, not knowing what to do now that his identity had been discovered and Xehanort saw that as a chance to finally win their little battle. 

As Sora stared at the ground trying to think of what to do or say next, Xehanort changed his keyblade into a whip-like look and whipped it over to Sora and wrapped his keyblade around his body and pulled him in.

“I win.” Xehanort said with a smirk on his face, looking directly down at Sora who looked dumbfounded that Xehanort had gotten so close to him.

Sora was so shocked by Xehanort’s actions that all he could do was stare, his mind blank. Xehanort took this as an opportunity to take Sora’s hood off, revealing that it truly was him, albeit older looking. 

Xehanort cupped Sora’s cheek and whispered: “You’ve become quite a handsome man.”

Sora blushed furiously at that, “Get your hands off of me!”

Xehanort chuckled a bit “Sorry,” he said as he removed his hand. “It’s just a bit strange, seeing you like this. You know, I’m a bit proud of you, Sora.”

“What?! Proud of me?” Sora couldn’t phantom a singular reason as to why Xehanort would be proud of him except for, is it because he can use darkness? But why would he even care?

“Yes Sora, I am. You are undoubtedly stronger than you were when you were younger and have finally been able to use darkness without it consuming and overpowering you.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Sora exclaimed. He doesn’t remember Young Xehanort ever seeing him overcome with darkness like he would in the past. 

“Oh Sora, don’t play ignorance, I have been told much about what you were like, and have seen it once myself. The organization, both new and old, has much documented about you after all.”

_What?! They have a bunch of stuff documented about me? Well, I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, but that it is a bit creepy._

“So you know then….But even then, why do you even care about me?”

“Because Sora, I am fascinated with you.” Xehanort said, face still only centimeters away from Sora’s face as he still held him in his arms. 

“Fascinated with me?” Sora says slowly. 

Sora knows he should do something, fight back, try to run, anything, but his mind is still numb, all he can think about is how close Xehanort’s face was and how nice it looked. And perhaps it’s because it’s been so long since someone has held him so close and complimented him, and maybe he just misses being treated like this.

_But not by someone like Xehanort!_

Sora’s mind finally caught up to what was going on and realized that Xehanort’s keyblade was still wrapped around him, but not that tight. What was mainly supporting him was Xehanort’s hands on his back, holding him upright.

Sora finally started to fight to break free, he summoned his keyblade to cut through Xehanort’s keyblade only to realize that what is wrapped around him is indeed a keyblade and that this won’t work. 

Xehanort laughed at Sora’s attempts to break free. “You really think that will work?”

“Ugh, just let me go! Please!” 

“Hm...fine, as long as you tell me what you’re doing here in the past.”

“I could ask you why you’re here in the future!”

“You already know the answer, and I’m the one asking the questions here.” Xehanort said as his eyebrows narrowed.

“I’m here to...fix something,” Sora said hesitantly, refusing to tell Xehanort too much information about why he came here. 

“Wow, I could have never guessed that.” Xehanort said mockingly.

“Fine, if you won’t give me an honest answer, let me change the question, how did you get here?”

_How? That was a bit complicated, even Sora was a bit confused about how we got here._

“Um...I talked to this cat-like creature and it helped me come back there.” That was the honest to god answer, but Sora didn’t know if Xehanort would buy it.

Xehanort just looked at him with wide eyes, and that quickly changed to an angry expression. 

“Don’t bullshit me.” Xehanort said, though Sora was surprised by the lack of spite it had.

“I’m really not! I knew you wouldn’t believe me. It’s technically a dream eater, called a chirithy.”

“A chirithy? Why didn’t you just say that sooner?”

“You know what they are?” Sora had never seen a chirithy before he went to The Final World and thought that no one besides the ancient keyblade wielders had heard about them before either.

“Yes, I have been taught that they assisted every keyblade wielder back in the age of fairytales. I’m surprised you know what they are. I didn’t think they held such a power, but you do not seem to be lying. Where did you even encounter one? They have been extinct since the age of fairytales.”

“Um, basically I met one in some sort of afterlife place, the chirithy must belong to a wielder who was from that time period and ended up there. He told me that he was waiting for that person in case they ever showed up.” 

That much was true. Sora knew that the person in question was Ventus, but didn’t want to tell Xehanort that much. Sora had recently found books written about the age of fairytales, so perhaps Xehanort is telling the truth and was taught about this as an apprentice keyblade wielder. 

“An ‘afterlife place’, what do you mean by that?” Xehanort said seriously, almost concerned in some strange way.

“It was a place I went to when I almost died. The chirithy there told me that it was the place between sleep and death.”

“Interesting…” Xehanort said, sounding genuinely intrigued by this. It seemed he finally believed Sora was telling the truth.

“...Can you let me go now?” Sora asked, getting uncomfortable with Xehanort’s weird keyblade wrapped around him,

“Fine…but before I do that, promise not to leave yet. There is more I wish to discuss with you.” 

_More to discuss? What more could he say? I guess I don’t have much of a choice in the matter though._

“Alright, I promise I’ll stay.” Sora obliged.

“Good, do not even think about trying to leave. I will just put you right back where you are now.”

“Alright! I promise I’ll stay! I already said I would.”

And with that, Xehanort stepped back a bit, and unwound the keyblade from Sora’s body, freeing him. Sora started to fall as it was unwound much quicker than he expected, and subconsciously held onto Xehanort’s shoulders as he began to fall. Xehanort caught him before he fell, and pulled him back up. Sora felt his face beginning to heat up again and was embarrassed by the situation while Xehanort just smirked back at him, seeming amused by the whole thing. It honestly made Sora a bit sick. 

Sora easily backed away from Xehanort, removing his hands from his shoulder and walking a few steps away from him, feeling a bit lightheaded. 

“How do you even do that? With your keyblade I mean. How do you make it transform?” Sora asked. He knew it was Xehanort who wanted to ask questions, but he couldn’t help ask this himself.

“You don’t know how to transform your keyblade?”

“No, I don’t! Wait. Is this some sort of known thing among keyblade wielders?”

“Yes, it is actually.”

“What? Are you kidding me?”

Xehanort couldn’t help but laugh at Sora’s response. “Hmm….I suppose I shouldn’t be too surprised that you don’t know. You were never trained under a keyblade master. But yes, you can transform your keyblade into various things. You can even change it into a form of transportation that allows you to traverse through space.”

“What, you can’t be serious!” Sora was baffled by this. How could he have never been taught about this?!

“Oh, I am deadly serious Sora.”

To prove his point, Xehanort threw his keyblade up in the air and transformed it into a glider, which he sat on and flew past Sora before stopping behind him, getting off of it and turning it back into his normal keyblade again. Sora couldn’t help but to be amazed at the whole idea of this. Xehanort’s movements happened so quickly that he couldn’t even keep up with what he just saw. He almost didn’t believe it.

“Woah.” That was all Sora could make himself say.

Xehanort seemed delighted to have surprised Sora so much. 

“So,” Xehanort began, “why did you come to this world?” 

“Huh?” Sora was confused for a moment, this whole ordeal had shaken him so much he had forgotten where he even was. 

“Oh, you mean this world! I just came here to...investigate.” Sora said shyly at the end, trying to keep the details vague.

“Investigate what?” Xehanort did not sound amused.

_Of course he would ask that._

“...If anything had changed. From when I first came to this world, in the past.” It was an honest answer, but Sora didn’t say these words that confidently. 

“Is that so...? I see. Very well then.” 

It seems as though that was enough for Xehanort to believe Sora, and Sora was quite grateful for that as he really wanted to leave. He had to figure out a plan on what to do now that Young Xehanort knows he’s here. 

Xehanort didn’t speak again and seemed content standing around while the rest of the world was seemingly still on pause around them. 

Oh right, the entire building was literally on pause. Is it okay for it to be like that for so long?

“Um, are you gonna let me go now?” Sora asked, getting impatient.

“Hm...I suppose I can. But what will you do now that your identity has been revealed?”

_What will I do indeed Xehanort. What will I do indeed._

Sora had no choice but to plead with Xehanort not to tell anyone, as pathetic as it felt to Sora. It wasn’t even likely that Xehanort would keep it a secret, but Sora has no other choice. 

“Well, I was hoping that we could maybe keep this a secret?” Sora said as his voice got higher throughout the sentence, not sure of himself at all.

Xehanort stared at him and looked as if he was considering it.

“Fine, I will keep it a secret, for now at least. But if you get in my way I will not hesitate to stop you.”

Well, that was better than what Sora had expected, so he was going to take what he could get. 

“Thank you.” Sora said, not wanting to actually thank him but feeling as though he should anyway. It might convince him to keep it a secret even more if he does. Maybe. Just a little bit?

Xehanort just chuckled as he summoned his keyblade, pointed his keyblade at the toy store as he muttered something under his breath which Sora assumed was him unstopping time. 

“I have plans to take care of, and I’m sure you’re quite busy as well.”

“Yes, I’m going to leave this world now anyway. I’ve seen enough” Sora hadn’t actually seen anything but was done with this world and just wanted to go home. Or whatever he could call his home at this time. 

Xehanort seemed to have known that he wasn’t in the world for that long either as he laughed lightly at Sora’s response. He then turned around and opened a dark corridor before turning his head around to look at Sora once more. 

“However, I am sure that we will meet again.” 

Sora could have sworn he saw Xehanort wink at him as he turned back around and vanished into the corridor. Sora shortly opened a dark corridor for himself thereafter that led to his temporary home.

~

Sora had later that day contemplated on what to do with this situation, only to reach the conclusion that he couldn’t really do anything at all. One thing that kept bothering Sora was that he couldn’t stop thinking about Young Xehanort. The way he smirked at him and held him in his arms. It was as if he was developing some crush, and was disgusted in himself for even thinking such a thing. Perhaps he was just imagining some of the things that happened. Xehanort couldn’t have possibly been flirting with him. Right? Sora couldn’t help but toss and turn for what felt like hours until he finally went to sleep. However, sleep unfortunately did not provide Sora solace from reality.

Sora wakes up in his bed, but something feels…...off. As if it’s not real.

Ah, so it’s a dream then. Strange that it would be taking place in his room though.

“Hello there.” someone suddenly whispers from somewhere in the room. 

Sora whips around, trying to find where the voice came from. The voice sounds familiar but Sora cannot recognize it completely. So Sora immediately assumes that it’s someone from the organization here to kill him, and tries to find his phone to use as a flashlight. The room is pitch black so if he cannot see his enemy, how can he fight them? However, as if the other person is reading his mind, the light is turned on.

“I apologize if I startled you.” says Young Xehahort, the same man Sora was fighting earlier today.

Wait, Young Xehanort? Why’s he here?

Oh right, this is a dream, what a nightmare this is. 

Upon remembering this Sora contemplates if he should even bother fighting or not. Either way, will it really matter? 

Xehanort goes from staring at Sora from the corner of his room to sitting on his bed, of all things, which baffles Sora.

“Do not be afraid.” Xehanort says in a way that’s almost endearing. Sora cannot sense any malice behind his words for once. 

Yep, this is definitely a dream. Xehanort would never be like this in reality.

But god, why is he dreaming of this? Did the events of today really affect him so much? Xehanort, his biggest enemy. The man he plans on killing. The man responsible for all his tribulations. Well, it may not be the same exact Xehanort sitting next to him right now, but that doesn’t change the fact that he will grow up to be the old man one day.

Sora stands up, a part of him realizing how realistic this dream is and that he can fully control himself. Is Xehanort behind this dream? But no, that couldn’t be it. If anyone could control his dreams, it would be Riku, his dream eater.

_Riku_ , the man he loves more than anyone. 

But he doesn’t love him back anymore

He needs to get out of here, actually, he should really fight Xehanort, but for some reason, he can’t bring himself to draw his keyblade. Instead, he decides to run, though just as he was about to move, Xehanort’s hand is suddenly on his shoulder.

“Relax, I am not here to fight you.” Xehanort whispers again, as if he’s trying not to wake anyone else up. But does that even matter in a dream? 

Is this really a dream?

“Is this real…?” Sora finds himself asking out loud, albeit not meaning to say it aloud.

“No.” Xehanort tells him, though Sora doesn’t trust Xehanort's words.

“How can I trust you?” Sora decides to ask. 

“Whether you trust me or not is up to you. But I am being truthful, this is but a dream, though I’m sure you’ve already suspected that much.

“If this is a dream then how could you be sure of that? Why are you even sure of that?”

“Anything can happen in a dream. You and others can be self-aware in one, has this never happened to you before? As for the second part, that beats me, I suppose I just can’t get out of your head.” Xehanort says, still whispering, close to Sora’s ear.

Sora sighs. Even though he is self-aware, it does feel like a dream. Now that he can see, he realizes that there is something off about his room, as if it’s missing all its details. And there’s a general feeling of falseness. He almost feels a bit light-headed.

“So you’re not here to fight me?” Sora asks.

“No, not quite.”

“‘Not quite?’”

“Sorry, I mean, no, I do not want to fight you Sora. At least not right now.”

Not right now huh? Well, Sora knows that one day he will have to fight Young Xehanort again, and since this is a dream it makes sense that he would know this too. And even if this wasn’t a dream he’s sure Xehanort would have figured out that he’s here to change things too, which involves defeating the darknesses. Sora does not underestimate Xehanort’s intelligence, not anymore.

Sora goes to lay back down on his bed. 

_What happens if I try to go to sleep in my dream? Will I wake up? I just want this to be over already._

“You know I can hear your thoughts.”

“What?” Sora says, startled by the fact. 

“Well, it is your dream after all, a dream that your mind created.”

Well, that’s not reassuring at all.

“To answer your question, I do not believe that falling asleep in a dream will wake you up.”

“Yeah….I guess I figured as much. Wait how do you know that?”

“I’m Xehanort, aren’t I? Weren’t you just thinking about how intelligent I am?”

_God dammit, he heard that too?_

Sora can tell by the smirk on Xehanort’s face that he can hear Sora’s thoughts once again.

“Sora, are you in a relationship….perhaps with Riku?”

“I-what? Why would you ask me that?”

“I am just curious is all.” Xehanort says quietly. 

Sora has a feeling this is not going to go in a direction he necessarily wants it to. Or does he…?

_No, I don’t like Xehanort, I can’t. He’s the enemy!_

Sora can feel his heartbeat start to race. Xehanort is quite attractive, isn’t he? 

Sora grabs his pillow and stuffs his face into it. 

“Sora, are you? In a relationship with Riku?”

Sora lifts his face off of his pillow. 

“No....not anymore.”

That’s the truth of it. A lot happened between Sora and Riku, and one of the reasons Sora came back to the past is so he and Riku can get back together again. Surely, if things didn’t go so badly in his time, their relationship would be fine? Right? Though truthfully, Sora doesn’t know.

“Well, I can relate to that.”

“What?”

“I...was in a relationship with someone too, but we had a difference in opinion so to speak. A lot happened, and we figured it would be best if we separated.”

Well, Sora can relate to that alright.

“Which is why…” Xehanort says as he gets closer to Sora. Too close.

“I want _you_ ” 

“Me?! But why?”

“Because you’re interesting Sora. You’re different from everyone else. You may think you have everyone in the organization fooled but that is not entirely true. I’ve known about your identity for longer than today. You should be grateful I never told anyone in the organization about you.” 

“Grateful huh?” Sora says in a sarcastic manner.

“Yes, because I could have easily told my older self what you’ve been doing, where you’ve been living. Everything. But something has always held me back. Perhaps...ah, nevermind.”

“Hey, what were you going to say? You can’t leave me hanging.”

“Sora, there is so much you don’t know, and because of that, you cannot possibly comprehend it.” Xehanort says as he stands up.

“Oh god, you’re giving me deja vu.” Sora says as he recalls his first adventure. How many times did Ansem say “One who knows nothing can understand nothing.”?

“Wait. Are you calling me dumb?”

Xehanort shakes his head. “No Sora, in fact, I think you can be quite intelligent. But there are some things even the smartest person can’t understand.”

In what seemed like a flash, Xehanort is now hovering over Sora.

“Sora, may I be selfish enough to ask for one night together?”

“Huh?! I, uh”

The next thing Sora knows Xehanort is kissing him. Kissing him! What surprises Sora even more is that despite everything, he finds himself kissing Xehanort back. Xehanort, of all people. Sora can’t help but to find that he even enjoys it. He can feel himself getting lost in the kiss. 

Then Sora remembered. This is supposed to be a dream. But everything feels so real. Sora breaks off the kiss to speak.

“This is real, isn’t it. I mean…it may be a dream, but it’s the real you, right?”

“I suppose you’ve found me out.”

Sora wants to ask why, but Sora doesn’t care anymore. He’s been lonely for so long, and all he really wants to do is to go back to kissing Xehanort. Sora grabs Xehanort’s jacket and does exactly that. After a while, Sora couldn’t tell how much time had passed, it almost seemed as if time wasn’t passing at all. It wasn’t until Sora let out a moan that he realized how hard he was. Xehanort seemed to notice as well and as Sora looked down he realized that Xehanort was hard too. 

Suddenly Xehanort grabbed Sora’s cock through his pants and started palming it. 

“Well well, what have we here?”

“Don’t act like you’re not hard either.”

“When did I ever do that?” Xehanort said as he took his hand away from Sora’s crotch. Which led to Sora pouting without even realizing it.

“Don’t worry.” Xehanort whispered in Sora’s ear as he unzipped Sora’s pants. In one swift motion, Xehanort pulled down Sora’s pants and underwear. Xehanort began to slowly stroke Sora for an indefinite amount of time, which began to feel like torture to Sora. Then suddenly Xehanort took Sora’s cock in his mouth which got a particularly filthy moan from Sora.

Sora hasn’t had any form of sexual intimacy in so long, to the point where this was almost overwhelming. Xehanort’s earlier handjob left Sora’s cock overstimulated, and Sora couldn’t help but to squirm and whimper. It didn’t take long before Sora came, and with that Xehanort vanished and Sora awoke with his trousers soaked. All Sora could do was hold his head in his hands and convince himself this never happened.


End file.
